


Dear Magnus

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soldier Alec!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatus Flash Bang Bingo ( Team Blue)Square: EpistolaryMedia: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverAlec's last letter to his husband.





	Dear Magnus

_**Dear Magnus**_ ,

If you are reading this, then I'm sorry I did not make it home and therefore, was not able to remind you again of how much I love you. I love you so much baby and I will always love you. Although I may not be here right now, take comfort in the fact that I am watching over you. I am not gone and I will always be with you in spirit. I know this must be hard for you but I also know how strong you are. I want you to know just how important you are to me. I could not ask for a more caring, beautiful and loving husband. The memories that we made and shared over the last few years have been the best of my life. You made me realise that I was worth it, that people loved me. You gave me the strength to come out, to be true to myself and to everyone around me. You make me happy. Magnus you made me so happy. Although it may seem like my life was cut short, I lived a life most can only dream of. I married the perfect man. I have a beautiful son who amazed me everyday. I even had an adorable cat- you know Chairman Meow likes me more. I could not ask for anything more. If you feel sad just think about the memories we shared. Look at the omamori charm I gave you. Look at our son and how amazing he is. Be strong for him remind him about his dad and tell him that I love him more than anything. The day we met him was the best day of my life along with the day we got married. Tell him that Dad is in heaven now and will watch over him and protect him every single minute of the day. I love you Magnus but never be afraid to do what you need to in order to be happy. It is important that you continue to find happiness in your life. Although you may think that it is impossible right now, have faith.

I have one request: take care of Izzy and mom for me will you? Jace will be fine. I know you love Izzy and mom like your own so please take care of them. Remind mom not to push Luke away, he will keep her happy. She needs happiness in her life. Remind Izzy that her big brother will always be there for her no matter what and that he would want her to be happy and successful. Magnus, if things get difficult don't shut yourself away. You have Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael who love you and care for you. They will help you. Thank you Magnus. Thank you for the lovely ten years I had with you. You gave me strength, hope, love and a family -the things I thought that I would never have. Thank you Magnus and I love you. Good times are waiting. You and Max have a wonderful life ahead of you and I am so happy that I got to be a part of it.

_I Love You Forever and Always._

_**Your Alexander** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is the first time I'm posting a work in this fandom. So I hope you guys like it. Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Come say hi to me on twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> My Tumblr is shadowhuntersloverforever  
> My twitter is patrali_ghosh28


End file.
